Possession
by Kyatto no Edo
Summary: [AzulaZuko, hinted MaiZuko] Azula is jealous of Zuko's growing relationship with Mai and fears his disloyalty. What will she do about it?


_**Possession**_

**Pairing:** Azula/Zuko, hinted Mai/Zuko

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything in "Avatar: The Last Airbender", nor do I make money from writing this.

Enjoy!

-----------------------

There was a great joy to knowing secrets. The fact they could be figured out was the greatest part. At least, that was how Azula felt. She had no idea for just how long they had been hiding it, but that night she saw Mai lead her brother into her room and lock the door…The princess knew it wasn't for ordinary chatter. It should've been humorous, quiet bored little Mai and her foolish older brother trying to hide their little relationship. Yes, it should've been really funny, after all when they were children Azula and Ty Lee always made it a point to get the two into hilarious situations together. So why was it, when she finally learned the secret and knew the truth, it sickened her to the point where she felt nothing more than pure spite towards the both of them?

It wasn't really Mai she was angry at. Mai's crush on her brother had been obvious for many years, why would she continue to hide after all this time and upon finally seeing him again? No, it was Zuko the princess was furious with. Perhaps she just had loyalty issues, but she just couldn't forget the happy look in her older brother's eyes when she told him everything he had ever wanted to hear- and believed. The look of pure elation in those gold eyes, even if such emotions were based on her lies, made her heart soar. The fact Zuko still felt something for her, enough to listen to her so easily, filled her with more emotions than she could ever figure out. So the fact that someone else, even her own supposed best friend, took the liberty to fill his empty void with happiness instead of her filled Azula with rage. Zuko was her brother, her puppet, her pawn. She wanted him to only be loyal to her, to only smile when she told him what he liked to hear, to only look at her with hope. He was hers and no one else's.

Footsteps echoed in the long empty hallway as Zuko and Azula slowly approached one another, with the intention of simply passing to get to the other end. With each step of his thick-soled boots, Azula thought about where he was coming from and where he could be going. He could've just been with Mai, smiling for her, laughing for her, holding her tightly and smoothing her hair. Her brother could've been kissing the girl, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she undid the drawstrings of his trousers…Or that could've been where he was going. Either way, Azula could feel the heat of her emotions rise and burn within her chest. Her eyes narrowed as her brother grew closer and her hands clenched into tight little fists. When he was just about to pass her she reached out with the arm closest to him and slammed him hard against the wall.

"I know your secret," she said in a low dangerous tone, still keeping him pinned while she pivoted to look him in the eye. "It wasn't that hard to figure out."

"What secret?" Zuko sputtered, wriggling under her firm grasp.

"You're with Mai," Azula replied flatly, keeping her gaze locked intently on his. "I saw you go into her room the other night…and not come out."

For a moment, Zuko's good eye widened and then he shot her a glare. "So what? It's not like we're getting in your way."

"Quite wrong, Zuzu," Azula's voice lowered to a fluttering purr as she used his childhood nickname. Her grip tightening, she pushed him harder against the wall and slammed her knee between his legs, keeping his pelvis pinned back as well. "You are indeed in the way."

"How so?" He asked after a pause, willing his face not to flush at the placement of her knee. It was proving to be a rather difficult task.

"It feels almost as though you were betraying me," she said in a soft, yet very fake sweet, tone of voice. With a very effeminate blush she brought her free hand to her face and pretended to express mild shock. "You're not being disloyal, are you?"

Zuko went silent, looking away for a very short while before returning his gaze to her. "No…Of course not…"

"Good," Azula smirked, bringing her hand up to cup his cheek, running her thumb light over his lips. "I knew I could trust you." In reality, she really didn't. In fact, his statement made her even more dubious about him and his intentions. But, for the moment she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt about her feelings towards him. Pressing her knee a little harder against his groin, she tilted his head a bit as she leaned in to place a soft kiss against his lips.

The prince's face flushed as he felt her lips mold over his. He froze for an instant, and then instinctively brought his free hand to rest on her back, running down it slowly to her rump. Smirking against his lips, Azula pressed herself harder against him and then opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, running her tongue along his bottom lip. He let out a startled gasp, his lips parting as he did so, and she took the opportunity to slide her tongue into his mouth. Zuko let out a low groan, his hand clenching onto the fabric of her clothing as he met her tongue with his own. They remained that way for a good while, her keeping him pinned against the wall, kissing each other tenderly. It almost made her feel bad when she had to end it.

"Remember where your loyalties lie, Zuko," she said darkly as she stepped away from him. "As long as you seek to return home to father, you are mine."

"Yes," he replied, keeping his gaze locked on her as he brushed himself off and then flashed her a smirk. "All yours."

------------------------------

FIN


End file.
